Taking Over Me (A MarvelousAhim Story based on Gokaiger)
by BoukenCrimson
Summary: Captain Marvelous has a "shoot first, ask questions later" type of mentality. However, it seems that whenever Ahim de Famille is there, he overplays it. What is it about this young woman that Marvelous can't shake? He's gone up against the Space Empire Zangyack and Basco ta Jolokia. Is Ahim the one person he can't overcome?


Taking Over Me (A Marvelous/Ahim Gokaiger FanFiction)

**DISCLAIMER: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is owned by Toei Company, Ltd.**

**AN: This story takes place between Episode 41: Something I Don't Want to Lose and some point after Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie. **

I. The Captain's Confession

All though they had been on Earth for several months, Captain Marvelous of the GokaiGalleon thought it felt like years. As the leader of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, he, along with Joe Gibken, his first mate, Luka Millfy, the Galleon's lookout Don Dogoier, the ship's mechanic, and Ahim de Famille, the Galleon's housekeeping service, had been searching for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Recently, they had been joined by Gai Ikari from Earth. Gai essentially schooled them in their Super Sentai predecessors. However, at first Marvelous had been a bit confused as a few people from Earth would talk about the "Power Rangers." Gai dismissed this as just a television show from Earth.

Marvelous considered each of his crew mates as friends. He saw Joe as a brother in arms, Luka as a little sister, Don as someone who knew what he was talking about, and Gai as proof that Earth was worth saving, rather than just being the next stop. However, when it came to Ahim, Marvelous felt vulnerable. He always kept up a "tough guy" persona to give morale to the crew, that their captain knew what he was doing. Marvelous was sitting in his chair as usual when Ahim crossed his mind again.

"What is it about her?" he asked himself. "Every time I try to think what our next move is, I see Ahim's face."

Everyone was doing what they usually did on the Galleon. Joe was doing sit-ups, Ahim her daily tea, and Gai was teaching Luka and Don about their Sentai heritage. Today's lesson was Jetman.

"Jetman was the 15th team." Gai said.

"They were... birds, right?" Don asked.

"Actually, they were hit with birdonic waves." Gai replied. "This in a way, gave them their powers."

"Hadn't you said something before about one of them getting married?" Luka asked.

"Yes, Luka-san," Gai replied. "Ryu Tendoh, who was Red Hawk, and Kaori Rokumeikan, who was White Swan."

Overhearing this, Marvelous knew that the White Swan from Jetman was that team's equivalent of a pink ranger. Hearing how his predecessor had married someone from the team gave him comfort for some reason.

"Teammates should never be romantically involved," Joe interjected. "It distracts both from the task."

"But they actually married three years after," Gai replied.

"Still, what if something happened?" Joe replied. "I'm sure the last thing either of them would want is to see the other hurt or worse."

"I think it's romantic." Ahim said.

"Well, the story doesn't really have a happy ending," Gai said.

"What do you mean, Gai-san?" Ahim asked.

"On the day they were married, Gai Yuki, who was Black Condor, was fatally stabbed. He managed to make it to the wedding to have a few words with Ryu, then died on a bench. That night, during the reception, Ryu went out for a brief walk, and saw Gai still sitting there. All the surviving members took it pretty hard." Gai replied.

"It just goes to show what can happen," Marvelous said, eyes closed, still in the chair. He then opened his eyes and got up.

"I'm going out for awhile, to clear my head," he said.

Marvelous took his jacket, and left. As the others resumed what they were doing, Joe knew something was up with him.

"Marvelous-san going to clear his head? Something's not right," he said to himself. "Come to think of it, he's had spells like this ever since Ahim came aboard."

Ahim looked on as Marvelous left. There was also something about Marvelous that whenever he was around or his name was mentioned, she would feel protective of him.

Ahim de Famille had grown up as a princess. For her to feel this way about a pirate is just absurd. Back on Famille, her home planet, she had never been fond of pirates, but maybe Marvelous was hiding something from her, from all of them. She got her coat and left the Galleon as well.

On Earth, Marvelous tried to think about their next move against the Zangyack, however, everytime he did, thoughts of Ahim started to flood in. It was then, he realized exactly why he couldn't get her out of his head.

"Could I... really?" he asked himself. "Is it possible?"

He then remembered the story Gai told him about Ryu and Kaori, then it was clear.

"I... I'm in love with Ahim," he said quietly. "I am in love with Ahim de Famille, me, a pirate, in love with a princess."

However, as he turned his head, he saw none other than Ahim, standing about four feet away.

"Marvelous-san?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied back.

"What were you saying?"

It was no denying it any longer. Now almost on reflex, he said the eight words he had now realized were true from the moment the two met on the planet Famille.

"I am in love with Ahim de Famille."

He then found himself leaning in to kiss Ahim. She just wasn't a princess any more, she was his princess.


End file.
